User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/Blood in the Dark: Chapter 5
First of all, I'd just like to say that this might be my last chapter on this wiki. But, I'm going to attempt to create my own website. I'll put the rest of my chapter there. Probably. Forsaken Castle Cainhurst, 20 A.P. The carriage arrived at Van Helsing's home, Castle Cainhurst. Van Helsing helped Eleanor get inside, walking past Van Helsing's guard Bloodlickers. All of the denizens seemed to listen to him, from the Bloodlickers to the Bound Widows, to the bat-men. He brought her to a room with a fireplace, sofa, and a lush bed. "You can rest here for as long as you'd like child." Van Helsing said to Eleanor, who was still cradling James's Top Hat. He had always let her wear it when she was younger. She thanked Helsing, then asked for some time alone. Helsing started to say something, then thought better of it and left. Eleanor walked over to a large mirror and put on the hat. She smiled, then she cried when she realized that one of the last things she said to James was "I hate you!". She laid down on the sofa, crying at the fact that she would not have any other memories of James. No more of his delicious meals, or his crazy stories. She drifted to sleep on the sofa. She was 15 in this dream. She was crying in the parlor when James came through the front door. He was holding a note that was apparantly nailed to the door. He was laughing while he read it. Eleanor asked, "What does it say Uncle James?" James cleared his throat and replied, "It says 'You don't belong here. So take your bloody family and get the hell out.' But you see, I don't give a shit what they think." He then noticed she was crying and asked, "Eleanor, what's wrong?" Eleanor sniffed and said, "The boy two doors over. Robert. For show and tell I brought my father's mask. I said how proud I was to be his daughter. But then Robert slapped it out of my hands and it landed in the mud. He called me a bitch and a freak because I was raised by a murderer." James then got a cold look in his eyes, and that scared Eleanor. He then coldly asked, "Did he do anything else?" Eleanor nodded and said, "He said that you deserve to hang for what you did. Then he said that I should go into the pleasuring business." James's eyes widened in anger and he said, "I'll be right back dear." He then put on his Top Hat and as he walked out of the door, Eleanor noticed he had his mask in his hand. When she woke up the next morning, James was in bed and there was a knock at the door. She opened it and saw the Moon Presence. it said, "Child, you've lost everything. Wouldn't you rather just die like everyone else you love has?" Eleanor screamed and her dream shifted. Eleanor was back in the Nightmare Yahar'Gul. She looked around and saw Mensis watching her from a throne. He clapped and said, "Welcome back Eleanor." He didn't get any farther however, as Eleanor sprinted across the plaza and grabbed him by the throat, saying, "This is all your fault! If it wasn't for you, James would probably still be alive!" Mensis laughed and said, "I didn't force you to run out of the house and into Zhukov's hands. I didn't even force you to ask James about Ithritaria. In fact, I remember giving you a way to see your parents again. A way that you threw under your bed." Mensis then reached out and touched Eleanor's head, causing her to groan and let him go. When she opened her eyes again, she saw a view of Yharnam. It was beautifully glowing in the sunlight and it looked better than she had ever seen. Mensis then appeared next to her and said, "I can see the future. And in the future I've seen, Yharnam is thriving. Let's take a walk." They then walked through Yharnam, and eventually arrived at the Tomb of Oedon. Eleanor noticed that three graves were missing. They continued on to Cathedral Ward and arrived at the Grand Plaza. In the center of the plaza was a silver statue of a man in a Beak Mask. He was holding a Church Pick as well as a Repeating Pistol. At the base of the statue were the words, "Doctor Plague, our Protector." They continued onward into the Grand Cathedral and beheld another silver statue, this time of a woman in white robes with the engraving, "Amelia, last vicar of our great Church." They then went to Central Yharnam, where they beheld an iron statue of a man in torn and battle-worn attire. He was standing on the corpses of the enemies of Yharnam and it had an inscription of, "Harold Jenkins, Master of the Iron Lancers." As Eleanor looked at this statue, Mensis said, "I despise when heroes don't get the credit they deserve. And they never do." he then transported them to Yahar'Gul, where in the Advent Plaza was a golden statue of a man in a Black Overcoat, Smiling Mask, and Top Hat. It said, "James the Ripper, Who Sacrificied Everything for Others." Eleanor teared up and saw that Mensis was looking at her. She quickly composed herself and said, "What's the point of showing me this?" Mensis replied with, "I want you to know that I can make this happen. But not from my current exile. I need to get back to the physical world." Eleanor paused and said, "Why are you exiled?" Mensis replied, "I've made mistakes in the past. But I wish to put some goodness in the world. This is my vision of Yharnam. I want it to be reality. A reality where everyone gets what they want. No poverty or beggars in the streets. Only prosperity." Eleanor was gazing at the shining Yharnam, aand she didn't notice Mensis staring at her with lust. However, she did notice a statue he didn't show her. She went to the Forbidden Woods. Or what was left of them. In their place was a palace that was made out of obsidian, black marble, emerald, and jade. It was quite large (about the size of the Forbidden Woods the player can explore) and it had a statue like the other locations. This one was made of obsidian and was Mensis. It had an engraving that said, "Mensis, First True King of Yharnam." Beside it was another statue made of gold and emerald. She looked at the engraving and read, "Our Fair Lady Eleanor, Queen of Yharnam." She gasped and turned around to behold Mensis. He said, "Do you like what you see?" Eleanor pointed at the statues and said, "So this is how you'll bring 'prosperity'? By ruling over Yharnam?" Mensis laughed and said, "Not by myself of course. After all, every king needs a queen." Eleanor then said, "I'll never be your queen." Mensis then said, "You're either with me or against me Eleanor. You either make the choice, or someone else will make it for you. You can move with the times, or be left behind. That's all I have for you. If you want recompence for the wrongs this world has done to you, then you'll have to do something for me. Bring me the souls of everyone who's ever wronged you. After all, I don't run a charity. It's a soul for a soul. And now, goodbye." He then snapped his fingers and she woke up. She was on the sofa in the room Van Helsing had shown her. And all she could think about was revenge. Zhukov hiked up the snowy path. The castle was isolated, but not unreachable. It was cold, and yet nothing compared to his homeland. He chuckled, thinking about murdering the little sparrow. But first, he would have to get past the Forsaken Hunter. He would figure something out. Just as a note, I based Mensis's Palace off of the design of both Minas Morgul from Lord of the Rings and Drangelic Castle from Dark Souls 2. Comments are welcome. Category:Blog posts